To Steal a Kiss
by bloomsburry
Summary: Lyanna Stark is given an ultimatum by her brother Brandon Stark. He will allow her to travel the Seven Kingdoms as she wishes, but in exchange, she must find herself a husband when she returns. She agrees and thus began her tale as a traveling mystery knight. (drabble series)
1. Prologue

.

 **PROLOGUE**

"I want to travel Brandon. You're now the Lord of Winterfell, so why can't you allow me to do it?" Lyanna asked her brother one day.

"This is what? A hundred times that you have ask this of me, Lya?" Brandon asked, sounding exasperated. "Fine then. If you want to travel across the Seven Kingdoms, then you are free to do so, but in one condition…"

"What is it?" Lyanna asked eagerly.

"I want you to find yourself a husband before the year is done or before you return here."

"A husband?" Lyanna's nose wrinkled. "I don't want to marry anyone. Not yet anyway."

"That's the condition, Lyanna. And you must bring Master Cassel with you as well, for your safety. That's all I ask."

After considering it for a moment, Lyanna finally gave her answer, albeit somewhat reluctantly.

"Alright, Brandon. If that is what you want, then I will bring Master Cassel with me, and find myself a husband before I return."

And thus began Lyanna's journey as a traveling mystery knight and taking the Seven Kingdoms by surprise.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yes, another story. My plotbunnies are running rampant. I apologize for it


	2. Stealing a Kiss from the Golden Lion

.

.

Lyanna was grinning wide as the people cheered for her.

 _I still can't believe that she won the champion's tilt! All my training, and riding at rings, have paid off_! Lyanna thought as she allowed her horse to gallop around the tourney grounds. Both nobles and small folk shouted the name she was known by, 'The Wolf Knight!", they called as Lyanna rode past the stands.

The grin never left her lips as she neared the box, where the Lord of Casterly Rock awaited to hand her the laurel of Winter Roses.

She halted her horse just in front of him.

"Here's your prize of Winter Roses, Ser. You may give it to any Lady you deemed worthy to wear the crown of roses." Lord Jaime Lannister said, extending his hand to give her the laurel. "While the hundred golden dragons that we promise you in this tourney will be given to you later."

"I don't want no golden dragons or the prize of Winter Roses, my Lord!" Lyanna declared in a booming voice as she met the emerald stare of Jaime Lannister. "For I have something else in mind!"

If she hadn't been wearing her helm and the half-cloth mask underneath, Lyanna was certain that the man before her would have noted the mischievous gleam in her grey eyes.

The Lord of Casterly Rock frowned at Lyanna's answer. Even the crowd started murmuring amongst themselves in confusion when Lyanna did not take the laurel.

"What is that you want, Ser? If not the money and the laurel?" The Golden Lion of the Rock asked, quirking a brow at her.

"I want something of higher price than those, my Lord. A prize that I wish to carry with me in my dreams." Lyanna answered as she reached out to remove her helm.

"And what price are you asking?" Jaime Lannister inquired in obvious curiosity as he leaned over his box towards her.

Lyanna wanted to laugh as he did this. It would make this easier for Lyanna to take him by surprise.

As Lyanna hastily removed her helm, her long dark brown hair immediately came tumbling down. She momentarily heard the ripple of shock gasps that swept across the crowd of spectators as they saw her. Even though Lyanna was still wearing a half-cloth mask over her eyes and nose, people could still see that she was clearly a woman.

Lyanna didn't give them a chance to recover from their astonishment as she swiftly hauled herself from her saddle and grabbed a hold of Jaime Lannister without warning. She would have pulled the Golden Lion over, if Jaime Lannister hadn't braced his hands on the railing while Lyanna acted on her mischievous streak.

"What I wish is to do this, my lord." Lyanna murmured to the dumbfounded man and promptly pressed her lips against his before he could even react.

Once more, the people gasped out loud at the sight of her kissing the Lord of Casterly Rock, while someone close by started screeching angrily at her.

"Let go of him, you whore!"

Lyanna could guess that it was Jaime Lannister's twin sister, who said that.

Instantly, she ended the kiss and let the Golden Lion go.

She was slightly breathless when she settled back down on her saddle.

"A kiss..." She said to the Lord of the Rock, who still had the look of bewilderment across his handsome face. "I want to steal a kiss. That was all I want from you, my Lord."

And with that, Lyanna put on her helm and rode away, laughing as she did so. Behind her, the crowd finally started cheering and throwing catcalls after her.

.

Later, as she returned back to her tent, Master Cassel berated her for being so bold, but Lyanna simply shrugged her shoulders and recalled the kiss between her and the Golden Lion of the Rock.

Jaime Lannister had tasted like arbor gold and Lyanna wondered if she would have gotten intoxicated if she had continued to kiss him long and hard.

.

Since that day onwards, people from across the Seven Kingdoms told the tale of a mystery Knight who stole a kiss from the Golden Lion of the Rock.

However, Lyanna's tale did not end there, in fact, it was the only beginning of her story, for she would soon be called as "The Knight Who Stole Kisses," as she attended tourneys across the Seven Kingdoms.


End file.
